Sibling Rivalry
by Horse Wyse
Summary: Bron moved his herd into he Great Valley and Littlefoot is more then happy,his excited doubles when Ali arrived with her herd,ALi's Mother and Bron fall in love...can Littlefoot and Ali handle being step siblings or will sibling rivalry tear them apart?
1. Chapter 1: A Surpsie

**This is my first fic so please bare with me**

**I don't own The Land Before Time**

* * *

><p>Littlefoot sat by the entrance the Great Valley his dad was coming today and was excited beyond belief,it's not everyday his dad came to see him and is always busy leading his herd.<p>

He heard footsteps and gasped whipping his head around to see his friends,Cera,Ducky,Petrie and Spike.

"Your grandparents said you were here" Cera told him sitting next to him.

"Yeah waiting for my dad" Littlefoot replied "He always comes this time every season".

The gang nodded in agreement "Don't you miss him when he not here?" Petrie asked,Cera groaned "Of course he does beck head!"  
>she shouted,Petrie flew and hid on Littlefoot "Me sorry" he muttered.<p>

"Littlefoot!" Grandma and Grandpa walked up behind him,Littlefoot turned his head "Hi Grandma,Hi Grandpa",Grandpa smiled "Still waiting?" Littlefoot nodded when somethin caught his eye "DAD!" he ran towards the older longneck,Bron lowered his head "Hello son been keeping out of trouble?"

"Umm... well..." Littlefoot looked to the ground and Bron laughed "I should of known you and your adventures" he smiled "Now I got some news" he leaned down to his son and whispered in his ear "I'm moving in here",Littlefoot gasped "Your living here?" he shouted excited.

Bron smiled and nodded "You bet I am me and my herd are moving in here...thats if you want us too",Littlefoot grinned "You bet I want you's too!","Good cause we are all here" he nodded and his herd stepped forward,Grandpa chuckled "We knew you'll love this surprise"

"YOU KNEW?" Littlefoot shouted "But how?" he asked quieter,Grandma smiled "When your farther was here last time he told us next time he comes he is bringing his herd to live here but not to tell you as a surprise"

"So..." Bron said "Do you like it?",Littlefoot by now was beaming "No I don't like it...I LOVE IT!",the herd whispered among themselves "So who is gonna tell him?",Littlefoot overheard "Tell me what?" he asked scared,A tan female gave him a small smile "Don't worry it's good news... another herd is coming your little friend Ali is coming" Littlefoot looked shocked and excited. Excited cause Ali was coming and shocked because they knew about his friendship with the purple female longneck.

The tan longneck must of read his mind as she explained "We ran into another longneck herd and they said hey were gonna stay at that spot for a few more days then head to the Great Valley,we told them we were also headed to the Great Valley",Bron stepped in "And a young longneck girl named Ali said she is gonna see her friend Littlefoot and I said thats my son and thats how we know"

Littlefoot was still shocked...Ali was coming..

Bron broke the silence "So since when did you have a girlfriend anyway?",everyone laughed at the blushing Littlefoot.

_Ali is coming..._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 for you all thanks for reading will have chapter 2 up when I have time to write it<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Starts With A Crush

**I just realized I had anonymous reviews turned off whoops,the turned on now**

* * *

><p>A few days had passed since the herds arrival and Littlefoot couldn't be happier,his dad spent every waking minute with him.<p>

Littlefoot was playing with Bron when Pertie flew over "LITTLEFOOT!",Littlefoot looked up"Hi Petrie whats wrong?',Petrie smiled "Ali here!" he said grinning and flew off.

Littlefoot gasped and rook off,chuckling Bron followed.

At the entrance of the Great Valley a longneck herd was being greeted by those who live in the valley,Ali was standing with Cera,Ducky,Petrie and Spike when Littlefoot ran over "ALI!" he greeted with a wide grin,Ali grinned too "LITTLEFOOT! so good to see you" she nuzzled him and laughed as Littlefoot blushed."Yeah good to see you" he said quietly his head hung.

Bron walked up to the children "Hello again Ali wheres your mother?" he asked,Ali looked confused "Over there?" she pointed to her mother with her head "Why?","Oh just wondering" Bron said quickly and walked off.

"Hey Littlefoot" Cera teased "Your dad has a crush on Ali's mum" the gang laughed expect Littlefoot and Ali that is.

But soon it would be clear it was completely true...

* * *

><p>Ali's Mother was watching Bron,her heart beating a million miles an hour she wanted to be with him but how could she? She had a daughter and him a son,if they got together how would it affect them?<p>

Wait did she have a crush on him? NO that can't happen it can't! So she thought,she sighed and walked over to him "Hello Bron" she smiled her heartbeat getting faster,Bron turned his head and grinned "Hello Jenna",Jenna/Ali's Mother looked to the ground "C-c-can I ask you something?",Bron looked to the ground "I want to ask you something too,Jenna "You first please" she begged,Bron sighed "Ok..." he cleared his throat "Will you go..out with me?" he asked looking away,Jenna looked shocked then grinned "YES! I was gonna ask you the same thing!" they smiled and then it happened...they kissed.

Unknown to them their children were watching

* * *

><p><strong>Cliff hanger te he<strong>

**BTW I mean Mum not mom I am aussie and say mum so please don't correct that**


End file.
